1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a system for the transmission/reception of digital television information (video+audio), in particular for high definition television information (HDTV). The invention also relates to the multiplexers/demultiplexers used to implement such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiplexing/demultiplexing systems usually order the data in transmission at a fixed distance in the frame and separate the data in reception according to this preestablished sequence. In the case where the data must be transmitted at different speeds, the operations become more complex and the classic system cannot be used. Until today, a system suitable for solving this problem has not been available, due to the necessity of transmitting data in series at different speeds.